1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to centrifuges used to remove solid particles from a fluid. More specifically, the invention relates to wringer bowl assemblies used by the centrifuges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifuges are used to remove lubrication-impregnated metal chips or shavings from a lubrication liquid or fluid mixture. Common to all of the centrifuges used for this heavy duty separation procedure is the wringer bowl. The wringer bowl receives the fluid mixture. The fluid mixture then moves up the side of the wringer bowl due to the centrifugal force created by the wringer bowl as it rotates about its axis. As the fluid mixture rises, it reaches a gap in the side wall structure allowing the fluid to pass through the gap. A circular screen prevents the lubrication-impregnated metal chips or shavings from passing through the gap. These chips or shavings then move up the remaining portion of the wringer bowl and are discharged appropriately. A centrifuge and wringer bowl are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,881.
A significant problem with the circular screen is that portions of the circular screen wear unevenly. This, in combination with the fact that local damage destroys the effectiveness of the entire circular screen, renders the circular screen ineffective and inefficient.